


Dream

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:36:39
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared comes looking for Jensen after he hadn't turned up to work. Linked with Prayer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is set while filming.

  
Author's notes: Author: Sonny-Lei (that's me)  
Who: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki  
Rating: No Porn here old chum, of course, you'll be lucky to find any plot either... It's PG really, some inuendo...  
Summary: Jared comes looking for Jensen after he hadn't turned up to work.  
Disclaimer: My beta is on holiday so this has not been read over yet... oh wait you mean the other type of disclaimer ^.^ Yeah, neither Jared or Jensen are mine, a girl can dream though can't she?  


* * *

He couldn't deal with this.

 

He just couldn't deal with this.

 

The last thing he needed right now was for it to be Jared standing at the door, waiting to come in.

 

Oh, sure, he'd maybe missed a day of filming.

 

But that really wasn't important enough to warrant Jared Padalecki coming to check up on him.

 

Jensen cursed.

 

Last night... well, he couldn't deny, even to himself, that he had woken up and the name on his lips had been...

 

He had to shake these thoughts if he was going to make this meeting normal.

 

If he was going to be able to make Jared bloody Padalecki believe his excuses about being fine.

 

With a deep breath, he opened the door.

 

There he was, the light from the actor's aparment windows highlighting his ruffled brown hair, he must've just gotten off set, Jensen realised. Sighing inwardly, the older Texan let his best friend into the apartment, without even speaking.

 

Jared walked in, just far enough to be polite, but not far enough to make this social.

 

"You can't just not turn up and not say anything, to anyone. We're on a tight schedule." Jared barely gave Jensen a chance to close the door before he snapped.

 

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too far? I mean, I didn't turn up for one day! And I phoned Eric and told him I couldn't come in." Jensen wasn't used to being confused. So when his best friend had walked into his home and started to yell at him, it was unnerving for him to be unsure of the reason why, especially as he was determined that it wasn't the one he was offering.

 

"Taking it too far?!" Jared's brows raised so far, Jensen was vaguely concerned that he might pull something. "You don't come to work and you don't say anything to anyone! To me! And I'm taking it too far? Being concerned that you might have overworked yourself again..." Ah, that was it, Mother Hen Padalecki was in.

 

"Well I hadn't, I just needed to take some extra rest." Jensen delibrately avoided Jared's eyes, it had been easy to forget the dream, and the real reason that he hadn't turned up earlier, when Jared was yelling, but now, back with the classic Jared look of concern in his eyes again, Jensen's treachorous mind was beginning to betray him again.

 

"We could've been co-workers and I might've believed that, hell we could've just been friends for a few years and that might still hold up, but we're Jared and Jensen and that lie will just not pass. So why don't we try again?" The brunet was now standing over him, his hazel eyes boring into Jensen's skull, as if he stared long enough, he might develop the ability to read his thoughts.

 

Jensen tried to reply, he honestly did, but he couldn't find the words to say.

 

Jared put his hand on his shoulder.

 

That was too much.

 

He knew he was running away, but he couldn't help it. His mind kept taking him back to that dream, he had woken up from it, eventually, after scenes that normally he would've welcomed with, well, not quite open arms but he would've enjoyed, only the person opposite him this time, was someone... unexpected.

 

Or maybe not even that unexpected, he couldn't tell anymore.

 

That's why he needed Jared to stop looking for the truth.

 

At least until he knew what the truth was.

 

"Don't walk away from me, Jensen." Jared's voice was stern. "If you're angry with me, I have a right to know."

 

That was it. As if Jensen didn't have enough problems without his best friend thinking that he was angry with him.

 

He turned sharply, and collided with Jared's rock hard abs. When had he moved so close?

 

Not that it mattered at the moment, he was too angry. It was with fury that his own piercing eyes caught Jared's.

 

Once more, he had no words to explain his fury, at least not eloquent words. "How could you think that? After everything? I can't believe you would think that. Fuck Jared!"

 

"Then what?" Jared demanded.

 

The taller man bent his head a bit lower.

 

That was all the invitation he needed.

 

In a movement he had pulled Jared's surprised mouth crashing onto his.

 

The fireworks that exploded inside Jensen were far more impressive than any Indepence Day celebration. He didn't care that he had probably ruined his one meaningful friendship. In that one moment, it was worth it. His arm held Jared's head in place so that he couldn't break this moment, one which he had wanted long before he'd dreamed about it.

 

Finally he broke from their heated kiss.

 

"You were going to walk out on me no matter what I did, I thought you might as well have all the facts." He whispered, voice husky from passion.

 

"I don't think my legs would carry me even if I wanted to leave." Jared answered back.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"Think I'll see you at work today?" Jared whispered sleepily to Jensen.

 

"If this is the reaction I get for truenting, I think there's little chance." Was the only reply.

 

They lay in Jensen's substantial bed, Jared's hand running over his friend's carefully sculpted abs while Jensen mused, pleased with himself,

 

The reality was definitely better than the dreams.


End file.
